blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Luck Voltia
|Egao no Batorumania||Smiling Combat Fiend}} |status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Lightning |age= 18 |birthday= October 11th |sign= Libra |height= 167 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Blue |hair= Blond |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 3 |anime= Episode 6 |jva= Ayumu Murase |eva= Justin Briner }} |chapter= }} is a 5th Class Junior Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull and Royal Knights squads. Appearance Luck is a young man of short stature with blue eyes and medium-length messy blond hair. His hair is long enough to cover both his ears and forehead. Luck's outfit is very simple and consists of an aqua-blue tunic with long sleeves which expands into a larger circumferences as it reaches his hands. Additionally, the tunic's length extends just below his waist and making it seems to be a size larger for Luck. His pants are black and extends just below his knees. Additionally, it has light-colored strip with cross patterns like stitches at the sides, running from top to bottom. Luck also carries a pouch for his grimoire in which strapped around his chest with the use of a belt. Finally, Luck wears a pair of light-colored boots that covers just above his ankles. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Luck also wears their signature robe. The said robe is black in color and only covers his torso. It has gold trimmings around the edges and the hood. Additionally, it also has a gold button to hold the robe together, which positioned at the right-hand side while at the left-hand side sports the squad's insignia. While possessed by Rufel, two tattoos appear under Luck's eyes and his ears become pointed. Gallery Luck overflowing with mana.png|Luck returns from a dungeon Elf Luck.png|Luck possessed by Rufel Luck OP 1.png|Luck and his handwritten name as seen on the first opening Luck - Quartet Knights.png|Luck in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Luck has a near sociopathic personality where he does not seems to be able to show any expressions but joy, a trait that confuses his mother. He also has a deep fondness of fighting and defeating his opponents. He can even suggests on putting his opponent into a near death condition without losing his smiles, which earned him the nickname Smiling Battle Mania. Luck also has an obsession over victory against his opponent without any outside assistance, which stems from his promise to his late mother. But after joining the ranks of the Black Bull for sometime and his encounter with Asta, Luck begins to be able to work as a team alongside his squadmates. Aside from gaining victories, Luck enjoys the notion of fighting itself where he would constantly asks his captain or squadmates to have a "death match" with him. Luck also often uses his sensory skill to detect the strongest opponent in the vicinity. He can be easily excited, especially when he is witnessing someone who is displaying a good strength. This will lead him to starts trembling in excitement of the possibility of fighting that person. In addition, Luck is also a troublemaker where he would purposely annoy his squadmates by taking their belongings or activating multiple traps around them in order to have fun. Biography Luck is a commoner born and raised in a common household at Yvon, a village within the Clover Kingdom. He spends most of his childhood under his mother's care, but he has a slightly strained relationship with her due to his inability to stop smiling. However, his mother's treatment of him starts to change when he managed to defeat a fellow student but of noble birth during his school's magic tournament. His mother begins to hug him when he told her about the victory and encourages Luck to keep winning in the future, a promise that he still tries to keep since then. Sometime later, Luck's mother passes away due to stress and leaves Luck on his own to fend for himself. A few years later, Luck enters a Magic Knights entrance exam in an effort to be accepted into a squad. Luck nearly kills his opponent during the combat test, which resulted in none of the captains is eager to recruit him into the ranks, except Yami Sukehiro of the Black Bull squad. Since then, his entrance exam's commotion becomes a topic of conversation between many Magic Knights and earned him the nickname, The Ecstatic Luck. Fast forwards a few years, Luck is involved in a physical argument with one of his squadmate, Magna Swing, because he took the latter's desert. They then start destroying their squad's headquarters until the captain returns from attending another Magic Knights Entrance Exam. Luck then along with several other Black Bull members joyfully greeted Yami before the latter orders them to be quite for the new member's introduction, named Asta. Afterwards, Luck joins his fellow squadmates as they watch the new member's initiation ceremony. When Asta passes the test, Luck congratulates him while also suggesting the idea of another initiation in a form of a death match against him. Later that night, Luck is awaken by Noelle's rampaging magic. He then goes out to witness the accident up-close before Asta manages to stop the whole commotion and saves the other new member, Noelle Silva. Later on, he joins his other squadmates for a meal at the dining hall and gets a chance to explain a part of the duty of the Magic Knights to Asta. Some days later, Yami informs a few members that are hanging out together about the appearance of a dungeon at the border of the Kingdom. All of them, including Luck, start getting excited, even when they have to explain its significant to Asta. A group consisting of Luck, Noelle, and Asta is then chosen to take the mission to explore the dungeon. As they enter, Asta and Noelle begin arguing about the Anti-bird's name but the issue is quickly solved when Luck suggests the name Nero. Additionally, they have to walk in the darkness halfway towards the inner-side of the dungeon after Asta accidentally drops their only source of light. When they finally reach the inner-side, Luck begins to cause trouble by activating multiple traps which were planted around the dungeon's floor. Subsequently, Luck senses the presence of others within the dungeon as well. After locking on a target whom he believes to be strongest, Luck quickly leaves his other squadmates to conquer the dungeon on their own. He then begins traversing the dungeon at high speed as he moves closer towards his target. As he arrives, Luck quickly defeats all of the subordinates before challenging his target, Lotus Whomalt, for a fight. The fight begins with Luck mostly on the offensive, trying to prevent Lotus from escaping. However, Luck suddenly begins to lose the balance over his body, and Lotus reveals that he has been activating a magic spell that weakens Luck the moment the latter attacks his group. When his opponent decides to leave, Luck begins to remember his promise to his mother and quickly launches another attack. The fight continues with Luck releasing more of his magical power. Unfortunately, his opponent manages to restrain him within a solid smoke-based structure. Unable to move, Luck is saved by Asta whom swiftly breaks the structure that was restraining him. However, in order to keep his mother's promise, Luck asks Asta and Noelle to not interfere with his fight before trying to attack Lotus again. He misses the attack, but Asta once again saves him from the opponent's counterattack. After hearing Asta's lecture on the value of camaraderie, Luck accepts his squadmates help to defeat Lotus. The moment the fight restarted, Lotus quickly traps the Black Bull members within a veil of thick smokes. Luck and the others tries to break out of it but the smokes constantly regenerates itself. Even though he cannot see his opponent, Luck is still able to locate his position while also acknowledging Lotus' sensory ability and the fact the he would evade any of his attacks. Suddenly, Luck notices something and quickly devises a plan with his squadmates. He then launches several attacks towards Lotus in the hope to direct him towards Asta and Noelle's position. His plan works and Asta manages to deliver a significant damage to their opponent. Unfortunately, Lotus manages to escape, so Luck suggests that they return to their primary objective of conquering the dungeon. Subsequently, Luck senses another person with an even stronger magical power in which he believes to have been suppressing his power all this time. Arriving at the center of the dungeon, Luck manages to swiftly save Klaus Lunettes from a crystal puppet that is about to attack him. Luck then, along with the member of the Golden Dawn, start fighting against several more crystal puppets made by Mars from the Diamond Kingdom. After Mars is defeated and restrained, the Golden Dawn and the Black Bull members begin their attempt to enter the center of the dungeon. While Klaus and Asta is arguing, Luck uses his sensory ability and determines that the door to the treasury is composed of mana and ask Asta to cut it down. The moment they enter, all of them quickly being amazed by the amount of treasures stored behind the door. They immediately scatter and start exploring the treasury while tinkering with various magic tools that they can find. Not long after, Luck senses a familiar magical power and warns everyone to get away from the door. Unfortunately, he was too late and Mars had already storm into the treasury and manages to render Luck, Klaus and Yuno immobilized by trapping them within crystal structures. Seeing Mars' about to attack Noelle and Mimosa, Luck can only struggle as he tries to break free from the crystal structure while being unable to use his grimoire. Luck is then taken by surprise when he sees Asta releasing a water-based attack to defend Mimosa and Noelle. When he sees Asta lose consciousness after one of Mars' blades manages to pierce his stomach, Luck quickly tries to rush his long attempt of trying to break Mars' binding with his Lightning Magic. Unfortunately, he did not manage to break free in time but Yuno manages to break free from his binding and immediately tries to save Asta. In that instant, Mars is suddenly defeated and Luck's binding is dissipating into thin air. Not long after, the dungeon begins to collapse in which Luck quickly picks up the unconscious Asta and brings him to a vessel that Yuno had created to escape from the dungeon. Luck then begins navigating Yuno to take the shortest path towards the exit while destroying the falling debris alongside Klaus. When they finally get out of the dungeon, Luck stays close to Asta until he regains his consciousness. He is then taken by surprise when Klaus starts hugging him and Yuno as a sign of the former acknowledgment of the two orphans. A week later, Luck is present when Asta is given a celebratory feast for recovering from his injury and completing the mission. Luck then starts getting excited when Yami instructs Asta to go to the Magic Knights headquarters to give his report. He begins to wonder about the powerful people he would encounter during his visit but his dream shatters when Yami prohibits him from going to the Noble region. However, Luck quickly regains his aspiration when the captain assigns him to another mission with Magna Swing. After he completed his mission and returned to the Black Bull's headquarters, Luck tells Asta about the combination attack, which he did with Magna. Subsequently, his junior informs him of the recent promotion that the former received. Luck who fails to comprehend the ranking system of the Knights, learns from his captain that he is a 5th class Junior Magic Knight as he has not been promoted ever since he joined the squad. Later on, Finral Roulacase invites him to a blind date, which he agrees to attend along with Asta. During the date, Luck aggressive introduction causes his date to lose an interest in him. However, as the date proceeds, she begins to open up to him and they are able to have a conversation. Unfortunately, as Asta starts a riot with another man, Luck ends up being rejected at the end of the blind date. Although, the Black Bull mage remains oblivious of the purpose of the event and the reason he was rejected. Some time later, Luck joins his teammates at Raque for a mission to the Seabed Temple. While at the beach Luck pulls a prank on Magna and chases after him, all the while avoiding from going into the water. When Yami shows up, Luck and the others are punished for causing a ruckus by being buried up to their heads in the sand. Luck then listens as Yami explains about the Seabed Temple and how they are going to get their. A week later on the night of their departure, Luck joins the rest of his squad in encouraging Noelle to do her best. After Noelle has managed to gain control of her mana, the Black Bulls enter Noelle's spell and head to the Seabed Temple. When they reach the temple, Luck and the others are guided to meeting Gifso. After meeting with Gifso and learning that they will have to play a game to obtain the magic stone, the Black Bulls, except Yami, and the priests are transported to another location. Once divided they listen as Gifso explains the rules, and afterwards is confronted by a priest. Luck easily manages to defeat the priest, and decides to go find a stronger opponent. Later Luck confronts the strongest priest Gio, with Magna. As Luck and Magna charge towards Gio, Vetto and members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun show up. Luck notices that Vetto has a tramendous amount of mana, and is suddenly hit by Vetto along with Magna and Gio. As Vetto wonders who his next prey will be, Luck get back up along with Magna. Luck then battle Vetto along with Magna, and thinks about when he first met Magna along with how Magna is his first real friend. Luck tries to defeat Vetto with a Union Spell with Magna, but Vetto easily defends against it and defeats the two. As Vetto is about to finish them off, Luck and Magna are saved by Asta who shows up. After Vetto releases his full power and prepares to finish off Luck and every other unconscious person, but are saved by Vanessa. After Vetto is killed, Luck is in the same room as most of the Black Bulls resting. Luck says that he wants to fight again, and talks with Magna about how their current power level is at. When the temple's citizens show up to cheer for the Black Bulls, Luck is surprised by this and says that he wants to get more powerful then he is right now. The next day Luck leaves the Seabed Temple with the rest of the Black Bulls. Once back at the Black Bulls headquarters, Luck is with everyone in the common room which he comments about how they did well on the mission. When Gauche points at Gordon which Luck look at him. Later Luck attends a party with most of the Black Bulls, for obtaining a lot of stars. After Asta leaves the party, Luck listens as Finral explains how Asta's arms can't be fixed. After spying on Asta and witnessing how this has not gotten him down, Luck decides to look for a cure for Asta. In search of a cure for Asta's cursed broken arms, Luck and Magna travel to a dungeon in a wasteland. However, they return unsuccessful but with changed personalities and overflowing with power. After Asta reveals that his arms are healed, Magna and Luck return to normal and congratulate him. Later Luck attends the Star Awards Festival, and plans come games with Magna. When it turns out that the Black Bulls have placed second, Luck is shocked at what place that have obtained. Some time later Luck attends that Royal Knights Selection Exam along with Magna, Noelle, Asta, and Finral, who he doesn't recognize because of his new hair cut. When the exam begins, Luck listens as the Magic Emperor and the king explains how the exam with work. When the officials show everyone the teams, Luck finds out that he is on a team with Klaus and says that they should do their best together. Luck and the other magic knight then head to a gate to the battle site. Once at the site the officials shows the tournament brackets, which Luck finds out which team they are up against first. Luck then watches as the tournament begins. As his first match begins, Luck excitedly suggests that they share information and plan a strategy. During the match, the Azure Deer flanks Klaus, so Luck quickly grabs the crystal and kicks the opponent, before turning and firing multiple Thunderclap Crumbling Orbs at the opponents' undefended crystal. After seeing Klaus drill through the Violet Orca's attack, Luck challenges Klaus to a fight after the match, but Klaus tells him to focus as they face their three opponents. Paulie then grabs the crystal from Luck and flies up into the air. Team K then coordinates to launch Luck forward. Rob Vitesse uses his Wind Magic to move between Luck and the crystal, but the Black Bull gleefully uses his enhanced speed to kick Rob into the crystal, destroying it and winning the match for Team K. Afterwards Luck and his teammates high-five each other, and Luck then turns toward Lil and expresses their shared excitement for their coming match. During Asta and Magna's fight, Luck watches with anticipation of facing one of them. When Langris Vaude threatens to kill Finral after their match, Charmy launches her squadmates onto the battlefield, and holding a lightning-clad hand in front of Langris, Luck reminds the vice-captain that the match is over and threatens to kill him. The Black Bulls stand down when Julius Novachrono approaches. As Asta collapses from exhaustion after defeating Langris, Magna catches him while Luck and many other Knights take to the field in support of Asta. During their second match, Team K plan to take out Lil before he can exploit their weaknesses, so they combine their magic to create Thunder Arrow, with Luck providing an arrow of lightning and using his mana sensing to adjust the trajectory. Despite the spell's speed and power, Lil redirects it back at Team K, shattering the crystal and winning the match. Several days after the exam, Luck is teasing Magna for being nervous about the results. Mereoleona Vermillion barges into the Black Bulls' base and grabs Luck, Asta, and Noelle. Luck is delighted but pauses when he realizes that Magna did not pass. She carries them to the Royal Capital where the others selected to be Royal Knights have assembled. Luck and the other Black Bulls are shocked when Zora reveals that he too is a Black Bull. Mereoleona yells at them before ordering everyone to change into their new robes. After Mereoleona reveals the location of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base, Cob Portaport transports the squad to the Gravito Rock Zone's floating dungeon. She then explains the situation and divides the squad into teams. Infiltrating the dungeon with Noelle, Kirsch Vermillion, and Ben Benfunk, Luck bursts through a floor and kicks a man, knocking him out and saving the woman whom he was torturing. As his team continues on, Luck blitzes multiple mages while thinking about how he will brag to Magna afterwards. Luck comes to a stop when he and Ben begin glowing. Luck is possessed by Rufel, who recognizes the spirit in Ben and hugs him. After removing his robe, Rufel fires a Thunder Arrow at Noelle, barely missing her. Rufel then decides to take a more direct approach and dons lightning armor before blasting through Noelle's and Kirsch's defenses and ricocheting around. During the fight, Luck manages to keep the elf from hurting Noelle, although Kirsch does get injured. After Noelle and Kirsch escape the dungeon, Ado brings the other elves in the dungeon into the central room. The dungeon is then steered toward the Clover Kingdom and their revived brethren. While Rufel attacks Magna and Vanessa, Luck struggles to free himself and begins crying, which spurs on his squadmates to save him. Asta arrives and, after a fight, pin Rufel down. Luck faintly hears his squadmates' calls for him to return, but Luck's mother then appears and calls him to her. As Rufel releases his self-destructive magic, a bright light appears behind Luck and the boy returns to his sense. Luck apologizes and thanks his mother before turning away from her. As he runs toward the light, he remembers pleasant memories of his squadmates, and the reincarnation spell is broken. Luck stands up and asks if they are all still friends. Magna hugs the crying boy and assures them that they are, and Vanessa jumps in for a hug, too. Battle Prowess Magic *'Lightning Magic': Luck uses this form of magic to manipulate the element of lightning. He concentrates the lightning on his hand before releasing it towards his opponent. Luck Thunderclap Crumbling Orb.png|link=Thunderclap Crumbling Orb|Thunderclap Crumbling Orb *'Creation Magic': Luck uses this form of magic to create any lightning-based objects to enhance his fighting skills. Luck thunder god's boots.png|link=Thunder God's Boots|Thunder God's Boots Luck counter attack.png|Unnamed gauntlets spell *'Compound Magic': Luck combines his Lightning Magic with others' magic to create more powerful spells. Fire-Lightning Exploding Limit Cannon.png|Flame-Lightning Explosive Cannon Thunder Arrow.png|link=Thunder Arrow|Thunder Arrow Abilities *'Immense Mana Sensory': Luck has been recognized by all captains of the Magic Knights for his ability to sense mana from a great distance. Yami Sukehiro also praises him for surpassing even nobles on his prowess with this ability. *'Enhanced Durability': Luck possess an above average durability where could stand and continue to fight even after weakened by a magic attack. Equipment *'Grimoire': Luck possesses a grimoire that contains various lightning-based magic spells. The grimoire has light-colored covers with plant-like designs on both covers and lightning bolt designs on the spine. Luck grimoire.png|Luck's grimoire Fights *Luck Voltia vs. Lotus Whomalt: Interrupted *Luck Voltia, Asta, and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt: Win *Asta, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, and Gauche Adlai vs. Four Priests: Win *Magna Swing and Luck Voltia vs. Vetto: Loss *Team K vs. Team L: Win *Team I vs. Team K: Loss *Black Bulls vs. Three Elves: Win Events *Black Bull Blind Date *Temple Battle Royale *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Notable Quotes * Trivia *Luck's favorite things are strong opponents and messing with people. *Luck's grimoire design is the background for Volume 7's cover. *Luck is the seventh smartest Black Bull. *Luck ranked seventh in the first popularity poll and fourth in the second. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Luck ranked eighth in the first and second. References Navigation es:Luck Voltia fr:Luck Voltia id:Luck Voltia pt-br:Luck Voltia